Magical Girl Taiyo Xros Wars
by moonrose221
Summary: FemHarry is Taiki's missing twin. Multicross no flames.


Magical Girl Taiyo Xros Wars

Chapter 1: The Truth Revealed Violet Potter is Taiyo Kudou?

Eleven year old Violet Sunshine Potter sighed as she walked back to her dorm. Almost a whole month left of school and she would miss the auditions for the community theaters production of The Little Mermaid. It was her favorite Broadway Musical in the world. And she smiled thinking about Ariel and how she was from two worlds. She had a sad look in her eyes as she realised how she was always alone. Crying slightly she sang a sad song.

 _I've walked through all these halls before_

 _I've been in and out of every door_

 _Oh Whoa_

 _Theres nothing in this school that I don't know_

 _In every class my grades the best_

 _The highest score on every test_

 _I think that means it's time for me to go_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _And just haven't found it yet_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _Another me I haven't met_

 _This school is full of people but still I don't belong_

 _They only dream of winning look at me like somethings wrong_

 _Maybe I'm better off alone_

 _Will I find what I'm looking for if I do it on my own_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _Something to fill this hole inside_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _And I'm not afriad to try_

 _There's only so much this school can offer_

 _And I'm not saying that it's wrong_

 _But I know there's more that's out there_

 _Cause I've been searching all along_

 _Beyond these rooms beyond these walls_

 _So much to learn I can't see it all_

 _There's something out there calling me_

 _And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see_

 _Cause I know there's more that's out there_

 _Another place another way_

 _And I know there's more that's out there_

 _And I'll find out someday_

 _I'll find out someday_

She sighed again as she heard the headmaster saying smugly to himself, "Everything is going to plan. I took a nameless child from her family and placed her with the Potters. I molded her into the perfect little pawn. Now all she has to do is die ending Voldemort or I'll kill her by claiming her the next Dark Lady. Either way I get the fame and fortune of the Potter without lifting a finger." Violet wasted no time going to the Owlery. She scribbled a note to Aunt Petunia. Two days later she recieved a letter written as:

 **Violet,**

 **Your uncle is currently in the hospital from a robery gone wrong at his work. The doctors are saying he'll survive but please please come home early. I'm in desperate need of help.**

 **from,**

 **Petunia.**

Violet showed Dumbledore the letter and he agreed not knowing that this was an elaborate ruse created by Petunia and Violet. She ran to her dorm in Hufflepuff gathering her things. Her dorm mates Susan, Hannah, and Hermione her best friends asked, "Vi what's up?" Violet told them what she overheard the headmaster say. Needless to say they were shocked. Hermione asked, "How could he do it Vi? He took you from your family. Do they even know about you?" Violet shrugged, "I don't know Mia. But they will when I'm done." The girls helped her pack her things. Hannah gave her the bracelet that they had been working on together for weeks. It was used to fool the Trace into thinking they were adult witches and allowed Appartion on Hogwarts grounds. The girls also learned how to change their appearances at will and how to fight both with and without weapons. The ghosts were very informative.

Professor Sprout walked her strongest Badger since Tonks to the station. Saying, "Listen Violet, Don't trust the Headmaster. He's done many unspeakable things in the name of his so called 'greater good'. Greater good for whom is my question." Violet nodded, "I know Professor. He kidnapped me from my real family and placed me with the Potters so he had a sacrifical lamb to get the fame and wealth of the Potter, Black Gryffindoor, Pervell, and Slytherin accounts. Can you pass this message to Professor Snape for me?" She handed the herbology Professor a letter with the direction to read it when he was alone.

The train ride was quiet as the witch who ran the candy cart offered her some of her wares as she was the only one on the train. She asked, "You alright Vi?" Violet shook her head, "No Mrs. Butterton I found out a lot of things I'd rather not talk about." Mrs. Butterton sighed and stroked her hair. Before too long the train pulled into Kings Cross Station in London. Violet walked through the barrier and saw her adopted Aunt. The two rode on in silence before headiing to the Leaky Cauldron. Heading in the back Violet opened the archway to Diagon. The two women made their way to the bank. Violet walked up to an open teller. She presented her key to the goblin and said, "I'd like a heritage test. I'd also like to see my account statements and I have a few questions for my account manager." The goblin nodded and called for Griphook. "This way miss Potter." "Thank you and well met Gold keeper Griphook." Petunia and Violet entered a room with a plaque on the door that said Inheritance Office on it. "Three drops of blood on the parchment dearie." Violet pricked her finger and let three fat drops of blood fall onto the parchement. Her results were as followed:

 _ **Name: Violet Sunshine Potter/Taiyo Sakura Kudou**_

 _ **Birthdate: July 23**_

 _ **Age: 11**_

 _ **Parents: James Charlus Potter-father(Adoption)**_

 _ **Lillian Miranda Evans-Potter-mother(Adoption)**_

 _ **Shinsuko Jordan Kudou-father(biological)**_

 _ **Haruka Kiera Matabi-Kudou-mother(biological)**_

 _ **Siblings: Taiki Yoru Kudou-twin brother**_

 _ **Deserei Alicia Kudou-older sister currently M.I.A**_

 _ **Abilities: Metamorph-active**_

 _ **Omnilingualism-blocked**_

 _ **Parsletounge-active**_

 _ **Mystic Magic-80% blocked**_

 _ **Planetary Magic-blocked**_

 _ **Chaos Magic-blocked**_

 _ **Digi Soul-blocked**_

 _ **Horcrux- in curse scar**_

 _ **Natural Healing-blocked**_

 _ **Umbrakinetic-blocked**_

 _ **Umbraportation-blocked**_

 _ **Heliokinetic-blocked**_

 _ **Helioportation-blocked**_

 _ **Vaults: Potter Net worth 189450000 Galleons 23985800000 pounds**_

 _ **Black 293900000 Galleons 58392000000 pounds**_

 _ **Gryffindoor 38293800000 Galleons 387456640000 Pounds**_

 _ **Pervell 93847560000 Galleons 734581890000 Pounds**_

 _ **Slytherin(Right of Conquest) 18923748000 Galleons 8394785700000 Pounds**_

 _ **D'Luna 19872357400000 Galleons 845736178000000 Pounds**_

 _ **Kudou Trust vault 12398000Galleons 58374420000 Pounds**_

 _ **Potter Trust vault 1987000 Galleons 558790000 Pounds**_

 _ **Properties: Potter Manor**_

 _ **Diana Castle on Selene Terra(The Moon)**_

 _ **1/2 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Black Manor**_

 _ **Pervell Manor**_

 _ **Starlight Cottage**_

 _ **Gryffindoor Castle**_

 _ **Number 12 Grimwuald Place**_

Needless to say why Violet or rather Taiyo was shocked was an under statement. "What's the D'Luna line Master Goblin?" Petunia asked. The goblin whom was also shcoked replied, "The D'Luna line was the royal family of the moon. In laymans terms Madame your adopted neice is a Princess who's line was thought to have died out." Violet/Taiyo asked, "How much would it take to deal with the Horcrux in my scar?" The goblin said, "Three hundred Galleons Lady Potter." Violet/Taiyo nodded and asked a question that bugged her for months, "What does Gringotts do with the money that they exchange with the Mundane borns?" Griphook replied, "We burn it. Paper money has no place in the Goblin economy." Violet/Taiyo smirked, "Fifty Galleons for it all." Griphook said, "Very well. Are you wishing to do the same in the ten other branches in England?" Violet/Taiyo nodded, "Yes. take the money from the Potter Trust vault for these exchanges. Also would it be possible to get in touch with my birth family?" Griphook nodded, "Yes Lady Potter. However, You were kidnapped shortly after birth. So your birth family believes you to be dead."

Once the Evans women wrapped up their business getting several bags of gold and several million pounds they went on a power shopping spree splurging on clothes, jewelry, shoes, and whatever else that Taiyo would and could possibly need. Once she had the blocks off and the horcrux dealt with she fealt freer that ever. The women went to the theater and waited for Taiyo to be called up. "Kudou, Taiyo audtioning for the role of Ariel." Taiyo went up and said, "For The poem I will recite Fire and Ice. For my song I will perform Edge of the Edge of the Sea from the Little Mermaid Series." She took a deep breath and recited the poem:

Some say the world will end in fire

Some say in ice

From what I've tasted of desire

I stand with those who favor fire

But if I had to perish twice

I think I know enough of Hate

To say that Ice

Is also great and would Suffice

Everyone clapped for her raw emotion in her performance. Taiyo centered herself before singing to the accompanyment of the piano.

 _He never hears me_

 _Although he has ears he_

 _Refuses to understand_

 _He nearly sees me_

 _He doesn't believe he_

 _Can let me be who I am_

 _What am I to do_

 _There's so much of me and you_

 _He may tie the ropes_

 _But he can't hold our hopes_

 _That somday we'll break away_

_And we'll ride you and me_

 _To the edge of the edge of the sea_

 _To be free from his under toe_

 _But how I don't know_

 _Stormy be quiet_

 _Come on let's try it_

 _So many worlds to explore_

 _I don't have a plan_

 _You'll just have to trust my hand_

 _He may be wise_

 _But I still can surprise him_

 _Someday we'll break away_

 _And we'll ride you and me_

 _To the edge of edge of the sea_

 _To be free from his under toe_

 _I can't wait to go_

 _Let's go!_

Taiyo recieved a standing ovation as she finished her song. Her adopted aunt cheering the loudest. After an hour Taiyo saw the cast list and squealed in delight. She got the leading role! An older girl was fuming, "How could some Japanese brat get MY role Scott?! You promised that I'd get it!" Scott the director said, "Shannon I said if no one else audtitioned for it it was yours. Taiyo Audtitioned for it and was wonderful. I can give you another role if you.." Shannon screamed, "NO! If I can't be Ariel I want nothing to do with this backwater show." Petunia offered to assist with producing the show.

Vernon when he saw Taiyo and all the shopping bags said, "I never gave you money for those clothes girl." Petunia said, "Vernon don't the second that you raise a hand to Taiyo means we both could get arrested. She only wants to perform in the community theater play and reconnect with her birth famiy in Japan. Then she'll be out of your hair for good." Vernon nodded, "Fine. But none of her funny business." Taiyo went to her room and sat down at her desk thinking, 'What should I write to my birth family?'

Three weeks later in Shinonome, Japan Haruka Kudou saw a letter addressed to her from England. Her son Taiki was confused like she was. They didn't know anyone in England. Did they? Opening the letter they were both shocked at the contents.

 **Dear Mrs. Kudou and Taiki,**

 **My name is Taiyo. Formerly Violet Sunshine Potter. I discovered recently thanks to a DNA test that my real name is Taiyo Sakura Kudou. In otherwords I'm your missing daughter/twin sister. I was kidnapped by a man with delusions of granduer and wealth to be his sacrifical lamb as it is. However I got out of his preverbial chess board. I am a part of the community theaters production of The Little Mermaid. The broadway version not the movie version. I'm playing the lead role of Ariel. I would appreciate it if you both would come down for the performance in July it's opening night on July 23 our birthday Taiki. It would mean the world to me if you showed up.**

 **Please note my adoptive uncle isn't accompanying my adoptive aunt and myself to the theater. Vernon and Dudley Dursley aren't as big of theater fans as Petunia and myself. I am also inviting my three best girlfriends to the productions opening night. I certianly hope you both attend.**

 **Enclosed are the theater tickets, directions from five different hotels to the theater, and directions from the same hotels to the house I currently live at. I hope to meet you both soon.**

 **Love,**

 **Taiyo Kudou**

Taiki asked, "Mom are we going to go? It would seem rude to decline a polite and extremely hopeful invitation. Besides, She sounds an awful lot like you when it comes to being a grade A thespian." Haruka smiled, "Your right honey. I'll call the airport and book a flight. Go find out if your passport is current and if your vaccinations for England are current." Five days later Taiki and Haruka having gotten everything updated and that included Taiki's vaccinations and translation charms the two were off to England.

Taiyo was scared. It was opening night and she not only saw her best girlfriends, but two people she didn't recognise, Professor Sprout, Professor Snape, Draco, Neville, Fred, George, Lady Malfoy, and Lady Longbottom. She centered herself as the the song Fathoms Below started.

Pilot: _I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

Chorus: _And it's hey to the starboard heave ho_

Pilot: _Brave sailor beware cause a bigguns' a brewin'_

Chorus: _Mysterious fathoms below heave ho_

Pilot: _I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea_

Chorus: _And it's hey to the starboard heve ho_

Pilot: _The ruler of all of the oceans is he_

Chorus: _In mysterious fathoms below_

 _Fathoms below, below_

 _From whence wayward westerlies blow!_

 _Where Triton is king_

 _And his merpeople sing_

 _In mysterious fathoms below_

Prince Eric: _Isn't this perfection Grimsby?_

 _Out on the open sea surrounded by nothing but water?_

Grimsby: _Oh, yes, it's simply...delightful..._

Prince Eric: _The salt on your skin_

 _And the wind in your hair_

 _And the waves as they ebb and they flow_

 _We're miles from the shore_

 _And guess what? I don't care!_

Grimsby: _As for me I'm about to heave ho!_

Pilot: _Back to work!_

Chorus: _I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea_

 _And it's hey to the Starboard heave ho!_

 _The ruler of all of the oceans is he_

 _In mysterious fathoms below_

Grimsby: _King of the sea?_

 _Why that nautical nonsense_

 _Nothing but a superstition_

Pilot: _The King of the ocean gets angry_

 _And when he gets angry beware_

 _I'm telling ya lad_

 _When King Triton is mad_

 _How the waves'll rock_

 _Rock to and fro_

Chorus: _Hold on good luck well now you know!_

Ariel: _Ahhh ah ahh ahh ahh ah ahh ahh ah ahh ahh_

Prince Eric: _What is that? Do you hear something?_

Grimsby: _Milord enough seafaring!_

 _You've got to get back to court_

 _And honor your fathers dying wish_

 _And take up his crown_

Prince Eric: _That's not the life for me Grimsby_

Ariel: _Ahhh ah ahh ahh ahh ah ahh ahh ah ahh ahh_

Prince Eric: _There it is again!_

Pilot: _We ought to head back to shore your majesty_

Grimsby: _Indeed we should_

Prince Eric: _Not while I'm Captian._

 _Now follow that voice!_

 _To the ends of the earth if we have to!_

Sailor 2: _Aye-aye captian_

Chorus: _There's mermaids out there in the bottomless blue_

 _And it's hey to the starboard heave ho_

 _Watch out for 'em lad_

 _Or you'll go to your ruin_

 _in mysterious fathoms below!_

Those whom were in the audience such as the wizards were quite shocked for the opening number. They were even more shocked to see Violet or as she was called Taiyo as Ariel. Her first real song was beautiful.

Ariel: _This is where I belong_

 _Beneath the clear wide blue here_

 _I feel completely new here in the world above!_

 _It's like my life was wrong_

 _And somehow now at last I'm in_

 _My own skin_

 _Up here in the world above_

 _There's so much light here_

 _Light and space_

 _The suns so bright here upon my face_

 _It feels so right here_

 _Warm as love_

 _Life seems to be almost calling to me_

 _From this strange new world above_

Taiki and Mrs. Kudou whom were the two Taiyo didn't recognise were gobsmacked. Her vocal talent was amazing! Taiyo really was her mothers daughter. She seemed so at home on the stage. The wizards were also shocked. Draco most of all. His so called rival was a budding young thespian just bursting with talent. The next song was one that all children could understand.

Ariel: _(If only I could make my father understand. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be so bad)_

 _Look at this stuff isn't it neat_

 _Wouldn't you think my collections complete_

 _Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

 _The girl who has everything?_

 _Look at this trove_

 _Treasures untold_

 _How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

 _Looking around here you'd think_

 _Sure, she's got everything_

 _I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty_

 _I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

 _You want thingamabobs?_

 _I've got twenty_

 _But who cares?_

 _No big deal_

 _I want more_

 _I wanna be where the people are_

 _I wanna see wanna see 'em dancin'_

 _Walking around on_

 _What do ya call 'em?_

 _Oh feet_

 _Flipping your fins you don't get to far_

 _Legs are required for jumpin' dancin' strollin' along down a_

 _What's that word again? Street_

 _Up where they walk, up where they run_

 _Up where they stay all day in the sun_

 _Wanderin' free_

 _Wish I could be part of that world_

 _What would I give_

 _If I could live out of these waters_

 _What would I pay_

 _To spend a day_

 _Warm on the sand_

 _Betcha on land_

 _They understand_

 _Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

 _Bright young women_

 _Sick of swimmin'_

 _Ready to stand_

 _And I'm ready to know what the people know_

 _Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

 _What's a fire and why does it_

 _What's the word burn_

 _When's it my turn_

 _Wouldn't I love_

 _Love to explore that shore up above_

 _Out of the sea_

 _Wish I could be_

 _Part of that world_

The crowd was stunned at Taiyo's courageous and strong yet very feminine vocals. The wizards saw that there were some magicals who did want to stay true to their non-magical roots. Petunia on the other hand heard her adopted neice's wish to know where she came from but not have to give up her time in magical schooling. The next part was the storm where Ariel saved Eric.

Ariel: _Was I too late?_

Scuttle: _It's hard to say_

 _Oh I..I can't make out a heart beat_

Ariel: _No look!_

 _He's breathing._

 _Oh Scuttle, just look at him_

 _He's so beautiful_

 _What would I give to live where you are_

 _What would I pay to stay here beside you_

 _What would I do to see you smiling at me_

 _Where would walk_

 _Where would we run_

 _If we could stay all day in the sun_

 _Just you and me_

 _And I could be_

 _Part of your world_

The crowd watched entranced as the play continued with Grimsby finding Eric on the shore. After the two left Taiyo was on a boulder to sing the next part.

Ariel: _I don't know when_

 _I don't know how_

 _But I know that somethings starting right now_

 _Watch and you'll see_

 _Someday I'll be_

 _Part of your world!_

The scene shifted to Ariel's sisters all talking about her. Taiki had to admit that if Taiyo was crushing on someone he'd be curious as well. The role of Ariel's best friend Flounder was played by a boy named Collin Creevey.

Allana: _I'm talking about Ariel_

 _That's who_

Adella: _What about her?_

Allana: _She sure is acting fishy lately_

Aquata: _I'll say! Swimming in circles_

 _Chasing her tail_

Allana: _That girl is up to her gills in something_

 _She's dizzy and she's dreamy_

Aquata: _Her heads up in the foam_

Atina: _Her eyes have gone all gleamy it's like there's no one home_

Allana, Atina, Aquata: _She's floats away the days mopin' on the coastal shelf_

Andrina: _You asker where she's goin'_

 _She giggles like a fool_

Adella: _She barely sticks a toe in down at the tidal pool_

Arista: _It's more than just a phase_

 _Face it she's just herself_

Aquata: _Is she ill?_

Atina: _Or insane?_

Allana: _Is it water on the brain?_

Aquata, Atina, Allana: _What has got her bothered so?_

Andrina: _It's the bends!_

Adella: _It's the flu!_

Arista: _Gosh I wish we had a clue_

Mersisters: _Oh wait! Oh dear!_

 _It's clear_

 _She's in love! She's in love_

 _Pounding heart ringing bells_

Allana: _Look I even think she's wearing brand new shells_

Andrina, Arista, Adella: _She's in love_

Aquata, Atina, Allana: _In love and it's divine_

Andrina, Arista, Adella: _She's in love_

Aquata, Atina, Allana: _That girls on sandbar nine_

Andrina, Arista, Adella: _Glory be_

Mersisters: _Lord above!_

 _Got to be she's in love_

Arista: _Hey Flounder!_

 _Do you notice anything weird about you-know-who?_

Flounder: _You mean Ariel?_

 _I'll say!_

 _She acts like she don't see me_

 _She doesn't even speak_

 _She treats me like sashimi left over from last week_

 _You see her late at night_

 _Tossin' in her ocean bed_

Mersisters: _Shoop...shoop_

 _Shoop...shoop_

Flounder: _She's moody as a snapper_

 _Oblivious as rocks_

 _You swim right up and tap her_

Flounder and Mersisters: _She lays there like a lox_

Flonder: _As sure as dogfish bite somethin's made her head_

Mersisters: _She has lost her head_

Flounder: _And she sighs and she swoons_

 _And she's humming little tunes_

Mersisters: _Even has a sort of glow_

Flounder: _What on earth could it be_

Mersisters: _Any hammerhead can see_

Aquatta, Adella: _That sigh_

Arista, Allana: _That glow_

Andrina, Atina: _That swoon_

Flounder: _Oh no!_

 _She's in love_

Mersisters: _She's flipped it never fails_

Flounder: _She's in love_

Mersisters: _All hot beneath her scales_

Flounder: _See her hips_

 _How they swish_

Mersisters: _Well, well, well_

 _Don't you wonder who's the lucky seafood dish?_

Flounder: _She's in love_

Mersisters: _She's found a deep sea hunk_

Flounder: _She's in love_

Mersisters: _And now she's as good as sunk_

Flounder: _See her blush_

Flounder, Mersisters: _See her grin_

 _Got to be love she's in_

Flounder: _Ariel and someone swimming in the sea_

 _K-i-s-s-i-n-g!_

Mersisters: _Her cheeks could not flush pinker!_

Flounder: _It's clear as h2o_

Mersisters: _She's caught hook, line, and sinker_

Andrina, Arista, Atina: _Crushed out_

Aquata, Adella, Allana: _Switched on_

Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Allana: _Worked up_

 _Far gone_

Flounder: _Knocked down_

Mersisters: _Hard hit_

Flounder: _In deep_

Mersisters: _That's it!_

 _She's in love!_

 _She's in love!_

Flounder: _She's in love!_

Flonder, Mersisters: _She's in love!_

 _She's in love!_

 _Plain to see_

 _No mistake_

 _Look at those moonbeams in her wake_

 _Obvious what they must be symptoms of_

 _She's in love!_

 _She's in love!_

 _She's in love!_

 _Shoop Shoop_

 _She's in love!_

 _Yeah Yeah!_

The audiance crowed as they watched several amazing things. Everyone felt sad when they saw Ariel crying over the fact that her father destroyed her special place and her most loved treasures. They cringed when Flotsam and Jetsam brought her into the lair of Ursula the Sea Witch.

Ursula: _{My dear sweet child_

 _That's what I live for_

 _To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself_

 _Poor souls who have no one else to turn to}_

 _I admit in the past I've been a nasty_

 _They weren't kidding when they called me well a witch_

 _But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways_

 _Repented, seen the light and made a switch_

 _True? Yes!_

 _And I fortunately know a little magic_

 _It's a talent I always have possessed_

 _And here lately please don't laugh_

 _I use on behalf_

 _Of the miserable lonely and depressed_

 _(Pathetic)_

 _Poor unfortunate souls_

 _In pain, in need_

 _This one longing to be thinner_

 _This one wants to get the girl_

 _And do I help them?_

 _Yes I do_

 _Those poor unfortunate souls_

 _So sad, so true_

 _They come flocking to my cauldron_

 _Crying "Spells Ursula please!"_

 _And I help them!_

 _Yes I do!_

 _Now it's happened once or twice_

 _Someone couldn't pay the price_

 _And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em accross the coals_

 _Yes I've the odd complaint_

 _But on the whole I've been a saint_

 _To those poor unfortunate souls!_

 _{Here's my best offer babykins!_

 _I know a spell that will turn you into a human for three days!_

 _Now it's got a procedural clause_

 _Sort of a "squid pro quo"_

 _Before the sun sets on the third day you've got to get dear old princey to kiss you_

 _If you do, you'll stay human forever}_

Ariel: _{And if I don't?}_

Ursula: _{Nothing drastic darling I'm sure._

 _Oh look, small print._

 _"Your soul is mine forever and your doomed to spend eternity in my watery hell soaked lair."_

 _Lawyers._

 _Don't you just love 'em_

 _Of course there is one more thing_

 _My fee}_

Ariel: _{But I don't have anything}_

Ursula: { _I'm not askin' for much_

 _Only_

 _Your voice}_

Ariel: _{My voice?_

 _But if I give away my voice_

 _How can I ever..}_

Ursula: _You'll have your looks_

 _Your pretty face_

 _And don't underestimate the power of body language_

 _The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_

 _They think a girl who gossips is a bore_

 _Yes on land it's much prefered_

 _For ladies not to say a word_

 _And after all dear what is idle prattle for?_

 _Come on, their not all that impressed with conversation_

 _True gentlemen avoid it when they can_

 _But they dote and swoon and fawn_

 _On a lady who's withdrawn_

 _It's she who holds her tounge_

 _Who gets a man_

 _Come on_

 _You poor unfortunate soul_

 _Go ahead_

 _Make your choice_

 _I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day_

 _It won't cost much_

 _Just your voice_

 _You poor unfortunate soul_

 _It's sad, but true_

 _If you want to cross the bridge my sweet_

 _You've got to pay the toll_

 _Take a gulp and take a breath_

 _Go ahead and sign the scroll_

 _Flotsam, Jetsam now I've got her boys_

 _The boss is on a roll_

 _You poor unfortunate soul!_

 _Beluga, sevruga come winds of the Caspian sea_

In the audiance Lady Malfoy whispered, "The Curse of the Silent Waters. How did it get into a childrens stage show?"

Ursula: _Larynxes, glaucitis, ad max laryngitis_

 _La voce to me!_

 _Now sing!_

 _Sing your voice over to me!_

Ariel: _Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah_

Ursula: _Sing and kepp singing!_

Ariel: _Ah ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah_

Ursula: _Now swim, swim, swim!_

 _Swim for your life human child!_

 _Ha ha ha!_

The lights went up signaling the end of act one. Taiyo coughed and said to Jenna the girl who was playing Ursula, "Your really good Jenna. I really got the vibe you were an evil Sorceress hell bent on trapping innocent souls for eternity." Jenna chuckled, "Thanks a lot Taiyo. I spent every free moment watching the movie so I could get in character. Though I wish I could have got the role of Carlotta instead. I'd much rather be a maid then an evil sea witch." Taiyo chuckled, "Believe me I was expecting to get a small part in the show. Not being given the starring role! Sure I've come to every Community theater play since I was little, but this is the first one I've been in." The stage manager and Petunia walked into the dressing rooms the Stage manager going into the boys, Petunia going into the girls. Petunia said, "You ladies are doing spectacularly. You especially Taiyo. Your mom and twin are in the audience and man were they shocked at how well you play your role. The next act is starting. So hurry and get ready." The curtain went up and act two began. They crowd giggled when Scuttle tried giving her a pep talk and the sail she used as a dress. Draco laughed a rare thing for him. The next song Taiyo as Ariel sang was Beyond My Wildest Dreams.

Ariel: _Oh just look!_

 _It's like I'm in a storybook_

 _Oh it's bliss!_

 _I dreamed that it would be somewhat_

 _But not_

 _Like this_

 _Look over there!_

 _Oh my god!_

 _How very odd!_

 _And what might they be?_

 _Something splendid maybe!_

 _Look over there!_

 _Could you bust?_

 _Isn't it just_

 _Bedazzling, dazing_

 _Utterly amazing!_

 _Gazing 'round it's like, to die!_

 _Just seeing it feels so good!_

 _I'd scream if I only could!_

 _I'd hoped and wished_

 _And wanted so to be here_

 _Wished and prayed_

 _And planned it to a 't'_

 _Prayed and wow!_

 _Just look it's really me here!_

 _Walking around_

 _Strange as it seems_

 _Somewhere beyond my wildest dreams_

Maid 1: _Look at her there_

 _Looking 'round_

 _Won't make a sound_

Maid 2: _Just keeps on gawking_

 _Weird how she's not talking_

Maid 3: _Look at her stare_

Maid 4: _Lucky miss_

Maid 3: _Chosen like this to say for dinner_

Maid 4: _What does he see in her_

Carlotta: _Hush now girls she's simply shy_

Maids: _Hmmph!_

Maids 3 & 4: _Just picture the table chat!_

Maids 1&2: _one sided if even that!_

Ariel: _I'd hoped and wished_

 _And wondered what I'd do here_

 _Wished and prayed_

 _And pictured what I'd see_

 _Prayed and wow!_

 _My prayers are coming true here!_

 _Look at it all_

 _Look how it gleams!_

 _Lovely beyond my wildest dreams_

 _Look, it's him_

 _So handsome and refined and slim_

 _Sweet sincere_

 _Magnificent from head to toe_

 _And oh_

 _I'd hoped and wished_

 _My life would feel enchanted!_

 _Wished and prayed_

 _The Fates would hear my plea_

 _Prayed and wow!_

 _My prayers are more than granted!_

 _Look at it all_

 _Hall after hall_

 _Perfect as you could please here!_

 _Marvels galore_

 _And even more_

 _Gee did I mention he's here!_

 _And if who knows?_

 _All of it goes_

 _Past even these extremes_

 _Just look at me_

 _And you will see_

 _Someone beyond her wildest dreams!_

Everyone laughed and clapped at the enthusiastic mermaid turned human seeing inside a human structure for the first time. Snape while knowing the girl wasn"t James and Lilly's daughter she certianly had Lilly's attitude and easily excited outlook on life. Each scene flowed beautifully into the next flawlessly. Taiyo as Ariel was a brilliant choice on the directors part. The following song was If Only a four part song.

Ariel: _If only you could know_

 _The thing I long to say_

 _If only I could tell you_

 _What I wish I could convey_

 _It's in my every glance_

 _My hearts an open bok_

 _You'd see it all at once_

 _If only you would look_

 _If only you could glimpse_

 _The feelings that I feel_

 _If only you would notice_

 _What I'm dying to reveal_

 _The dreams I can't declare_

 _The needs I can't deny_

 _You'd understand them all_

 _If you would only try_

 _All my secrets you would learn them_

 _All my longings you''d return them_

 _Then the silence would be broken_

 _Not a word would need be spoken_

Prince Eric: _What is it about her_

 _Tthat's so wonderfully impossibly familiar?_

 _Why do I fell dizzy_

 _In a way I've only felt but once before?_

 _How come when she looks at me_

 _It feels like time stops moving?_

 _Almost like that day it that day_

 _Upon the shore?_

 _But that voice!_

Ariel: _If only it were true_

 _If only for a while_

Prince Eric: _Ah that voice!_

Ariel: _If only you would notice_

 _How I ache behind my smile_

Prince Eric: _Where's that voice?_

Ariel: _I guess you never will_

 _I guess it doesn't show_

 _But if I never find a way to tell you so_

 _Oh, what I would give_

 _If only you could know_

Sebastian: _{Bless ya child._

 _Tomorrow the Prince will have his pick of any_

 _Princess in the land_

 _How can a little mermaid compete with that?}_

 _If only I knew how_

 _I'd make him see the light_

 _If only it were up to me_

 _This all would turn out right_

 _And if I only could_

 _I'll tell ya what I'd do_

 _I'd simply wave me claw_

 _And make your dreams come true_

 _And wouldn't that surprise ya_

 _If ya only knew_

King Triton: _How could she suddenly_

 _Completely disappear into thin water?_

 _It's been two whole days_

 _And I don't know where she has gone_

Prince Eric: _Ah that voice!_

King Triton: _If only you'd come home_

Sebastian: _If only I could help!_

Prince Eric: _Where's that voice?_

Ariel: _If only there were time_

 _I know we'd kiss at last!_

King Triton: _If only you'd come back_

 _I'll change my ways_

Sebastian: _Just one more day for that kiss to come_

Ariel: _But time keeps racing forward_

 _And our moments almost past_

King Triton: _I'll try to understand_

Ariel: _It has to hapen now_

King Triton: _I'll keep my temper low_

Sebastian: _I'd give my life up_

 _To make it happen_

King Triton: _I should have started listening to you all along_

Prince Eric: _How I wish that girl_

 _Could have been this one!_

Ariel: _There's only one more day until I have to go_

Prince Eric: _If only_

Ariel, Sebastian, King Triton: _Oh what I would give_

 _If onl you could know_

Prince Eric: _And at the ball what will occur_

 _Maybe I'll find that voice_

 _But I'll lose her!_

Ariel: _If Only_

Sebastian: _If Only_

King Triton: _If Only_

The song wrapped up with people crying and those unfamiliar with the story to hope that Ariel had a happy ending. As Ariel and Eric won against Ursula and Ariel being given legs by her father so she could live with the one she loved forever. Many girls were starry eyed as they heard the music for the finale.

Sea creatures and Servants: _Ahhhh_

All: _And now at last_

 _Love has surpassed_

 _Each tribulation_

 _Mermaid and man_

 _Finally can_

 _Join and be one_

 _Now they can smile_

 _Walking the aisle_

 _Here at their wedding celebration_

Prince Eric: _Sailing forward_

Ariel: _Standing steady_

Ariel and Prince Eric: _Starting life_

 _Completely ready_

All: _Now they can be who their meant to be_

 _Now they can gaze on a new horizon_

 _Here between ocean and sky_

 _Forever and on!_

 _Now they can walk_

 _Now they can run_

 _Now they can stay all day in the sun!_

Prince Eric: _Just you and me_

Ariel: _And I will be.._

All: _Part of your world!_

Just before the curtain fell Taiyo as Ariel threw her boquet into the audience. Hannah caught it and Neville caught Hannah. Hermione giggled as everyone gave a standing ovation as the cast came out for the final bows. Taiyo looked so beautiful in the wedding dress she used. Not surprising considering it was Lilly's dress from her and James' wedding. The tiara came from the Potter Vault. It was silver with Diamonds, Moonstones, Blue Topaz and Pink Saphires. Her choker was a light blue ribbon with a silver crescent moon charm with a single blue Topaz stone in the middle.

At the end the cast did a meet and greet. Hannah, Susan, and Hermione gave Taiyo hugs and praise galore. Neville, Draco, Fred, George shook her hand and gave her many a compliment. Lady Malfoy said, "I was rather impressed with your performance. If you should ever need a reference to a performing arts school I would gladly do so." Her former professors showed much joy and sadness that they were her teachers at one point. Aunt Petunia walked up with a boy her age and a woman who she looked similar too. "Taiyo, this is Haruka and Taiki Kudou. Your biological mother and your twin brother." Taiyo had tears in her eyes as she hugged her birth mom and her brother.

After getting in her normal clothes Taiyo, Taiki, Petunia, and Haruka went and grabbed a quick dinner at nearby resturant. The twins talking about their school years. Taiyo mostly telling about school plays she had been in. Taiki talking to her about his best friend Angie. Even getting ribbed by his sister about him having a crush on Angie. Petunia and Haruka were talking legalities. "Yes I have all the paper work. The ministry was rather irritated that someone arranged the kidnapping of a foreign child to commit line theft. We'll file these through the goblins and you can blood adopt her to change her appearance. Though the goblins did say she'll retain every gift Magical or otherwise she recieved from Lilly and James blood adopting her."

A week later Taiyo was loading up her bags having all of her things in bottomless bags as she looked around her now bare room. She didn't have many good memories here. But the few she had was worth it. As she turned to leave she came face to face with a stange creature. "Who are you?": The creature replied, "I is Dobby. Dobby the house elf. Miss Violet Potter must not be returning to Hogwarts." Taiyo said, "First off my name is Taiyo Kudou. Second as much as I enjoyed my time on stage here why would I come all the way to England for a magical education when I can get that in Japan and still come home everyday?" Dobby was surprised but he tried another trick, "Miss Violet has not been hearing from her friends is she not?" Taiyo was surprised and asked, "How did you know that?" Dobby replied shakily, "Now miss Violet must not be mad at Dobby.." Dobby pulled out her missing mail. Before he could apparate away Taiyo snatched her mail and stuffed it in her bag. "Please leave. I'm not returning to Hogwarts. I wish you would stop embarassing me with my twin brother standing in the doorway." Taiki shook his head, "Tai-chan I swear your luck is shitty." Taiyo rolled her eyes, "Taiki you have to admit that the idea of a fanelf is a bit too much even for me." A quick missive to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black confirmed that Dobby was one of the Malfoy family elves. In a stroke of genius that would make Salazar Slytherin proud, Taiyo requested a meeting with Lord Malfoy. By the end of it she walked out with ownership of Dobby, Tom Riddle's Diary, and a few questionably Moon Kingdom reminicent artifacts along with a deal to do more busines in the future. A final stop to Gringotts proved rather fruitful as they destroyed the second Horcrux and discovered a third in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Taiyo also requested looking into Bellatrix's records and the trial of one Sirius Black. She had a Lawyer, PR person, and a whole slew of lawsuits ready to take the inbred morons out at a moments notice.

Settling into her family home was relatively easy. What with her mom and brother helping her. She registered with the Japanese Ministry and signed up for school and magic classes with her brother.

(In England. Dumbledore's Office)

Dumbledore snarled how the hell had she slipped away?! He was so damn close! He was determined to find his pawn. She would not leave England alive ever again.


End file.
